


Sometimes Spirit Guides Only Laugh

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: The Dead Files (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Drunk Sex, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: What even am I doing? IDK what this is. IDEK what this title is. Forgive me.Also, this is a really unusual style of writing for me, so yeah.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronBat99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBat99/gifts).



> What even am I doing? IDK what this is. IDEK what this title is. Forgive me.
> 
> Also, this is a really unusual style of writing for me, so yeah.

It was after one of those harrowing cases -- the ones where she gets emotional, and Bad Shit tries to follow her home. It's a battle, albeit brief, to get them to fuck off (thank you so much) and then she needs to just relax. So they're at a bar, one of those quiet, old-timey ones where the ghosts are boring and friendly and the liquor is surprisingly good quality for the price. It's just the two of them, the rest of the crew getting ready/getting sleep for the trip home in the morning, but she needs a drink, so he's leaning back in the booth across from her, casually nursing a glass of single malt.

She's on her own second drink, vodka martini, and watching the residual energy of a man playing poker, idly wondering if he won or lost. Her reverie is broken when he asks if she wants to talk about it. She doesn't. It was scary and now it's over and she wants to forget forget forget... She finishes her drink and orders another.

An hour later and they're both a little past tipsy. Her morose mood has lifted, leaving her giggly and bubbly and uncommonly tactile, her arms wrapped around his bicep, her weight leaning against him. He holds her up easily, despite his own slight unsteadiness and then it's back to the hotel, get ready to leave, get some sleep, and 'you wanna come in for a nightcap.' It's innocent, he tells her, with a cheesy waggle of his eyebrows that has her erupting into giggles for the umpteenth time. She assures him that  _yes_ , of course it's innocent, and sure, she could use one more drink before bed.

Neither are really sure how it actually did end up with her straddling him on the bed, head thrown back and body arched, riding him relentlessly toward completion.

Afterward, she collapses onto the bed next to him, panting for breath, both staring up at the ceiling. He murmurs a 'hot damn' and falls quickly asleep, alcohol and sex working their magic. She stays awake longer, wondering what the fuck had happened, and willing her Guides to shut the fuck up already and quit laughing at her, she could really use some advice, thanks. In the end, she decides that sneaking out, while probably the more prudent option, is both too much effort and maybe a little rude. Instead, she rolls closer to the edge of the bed and falls into a restless sleep.

Morning is accompanied by a headache and dry mouth on both their parts, and when his shifting to sit up at the edge of the bed jostles her awake, they both suddenly realize What Happened and eye each other hesitantly.

Seconds pass in silence before he finally reaches up to scratch his head and smooth down messy hair and offers, 'coffee?' She agrees, sits up, feels the evidence of the night before between her thighs, and blushes. He doesn't ask why, just gets up, yanks pants on, and flips on the Keurig he never travels without. Within minutes, they both sit, haphazardly dressed, with mugs of hot coffee. As she leans against the headboard, her knees up and arms tucked in, holding the mug to her lips, she quietly tells him 'I can't find my bra' and sips at the hot drink, avoiding his gaze.

He rubs the back of his neck, offers to keep an eye out for it, coaxing a nod of agreement from her. They finish the coffee in silence, and when she stands to leave, she hesitates at the door. Despite her still snickering Guides (seriously, shut up or help out!), she glances back at him, a small smirk playing on her lips, and tells him exactly how good it was for her. Before he can wrangle his shock into a reply, she's out the door and doing a walk of shame past two crew members as if nothing's out of the ordinary.

He can only shake his head, and when he bends to grab his shirt from the floor, he notices the black strap of a bra under the bed. Pulling it out, he holds it in one hand, smirking to himself. Maybe, he thinks, he'll just keep it. For the memory. Unless, of course, he's lucky enough to get a repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, I'm about 95% likely to write the sex scene out if it's requested.
> 
> Also this was literally the most awkward writing experience of my life. It's so weird.


End file.
